


recondite

by StarkIndustries33



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, liek dis if u crey evrytiem, lust no doubt, probably future depictions of violence, ron u knob, ronnie is still crazy, teddy is crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkIndustries33/pseuds/StarkIndustries33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was Ron's and Ron... Well, Ron was Ron. Ronald Kray belonged to no one but himself and maybe his brother Reggie. And though he had given himself entirely to Ronnie, every piece of himself he would willingly take, Ron still needed others to be sated. He hated it at times, but he loved Ron more than he could fathom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recondite

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, sorry in advance! Very minor spoiler, for those who have yet to see the film. But otherwise, the rest of the plot should come from my noggin. x

Teddy was Ron's and Ron... Well, Ron was Ron. Ronald Kray belonged to no one but himself and maybe his brother Reggie. And though he had given himself entirely to Ronnie, every piece of himself he would willingly take, Ron still needed others to be sated. He hated it at times, but he loved Ron more than he could fathom. 

They'd just let Ron out of the mental institution on the grounds that he was sane. Welcoming him to their dingy caravan in the middle of nowhere consisted of one way he knew best. So, there he sat atop of Ron, riding all the life within him out of him. Teddy had been looking down at his lover and in turn Ronnie had a hand at his throat. It was just enough pressure between not being able to breathe and allowed what breath he needed to get by. There was something in his own eyes, if not lust or love, admiration for his mind and all that he was. Ron never ceased to amaze him and he happily appeased him whenever he liked. 

When they were both spent, they laid beside one another. Teddy handed Ron his usual cigar, one he hadn't been able to finish because he wanted his attention especially in prior moments. Teddy turned onto his side and let his fingertips dance up over Ron's forearm before pressing a kiss to his bicep. 

"Did you miss me?" Ron threw out and his lighter clicked as it came to life. Teddy only saw his hands when he looked through his peripheral and he nodded. 

"It's much more boring without you."

"We won't have to worry about that now, will we?" Ron queried and took a few puffs off the cigar. He put the lighter aside before bringing his arm around Teddy's neck and shoulders. Teddy may have been a rent boy to a few men, a few being a couple, but he found that his main focus was Ron and whatever he needed. The Kray family knew about him, they knew everything. He was never out to get them and that's how they liked to be sure. 

"No, Ron." He reassured, something he always did. Ronnie was the type of man that needed someone to tell him right from wrong. In their case, it was more like convincing everyone else that Ron was right and they were wrong. After a while of lying in bed and finding himself tracing and drawing shapes into his lover's skin, he got up and combed back his disheveled hair. He looked down at Ron who was sound asleep and plucks up his dulled cigar from between his fingers to put it back into the ashtray. While he had the time, the rent boy rose up onto his feet and grabbed his discarded clothes. Teddy grabbed a beer from the cooler they had, putting his shirt over the top to make opening it by hand easier. 

He stepped from the trailer and sat in one of the couple of lawn chairs. He looked to the hill that shielded them from unwanted eyes and sighs. Reggie had been nice enough to arrange the set up for Ronnie temporarily, that's what Ronnie told him. Initially Teddy had been a little less than excited to be brought out to the woods in the middle of nowhere, though it was exciting. He and Ronnie had met at a government gathering. Full of boys and men alike. Men--older men--who had wives and children, that desired young men in their spare time. Being a poof wasn't acceptable, yet it was in the underground of things. It wasn't unusual to find Teddy there of all people. He found the scene of things exhilarating, a young man no stranger to having a few delectable partners in his life. 

He had been propped against a wall while men wandered around and eyed the variety of the boys. For the time being, Teddy hadn't paid very much attention to them. There wasn't anything to look at and he stood there sharing a cigarette with another rent boy that he couldn't quite remember the name of. It hadn't taken him much longer to spot a particular figure with brooding shoulders and a cloud of smoke surrounding his face. One thing he didn't quite get about cigar smokers is the fact that they weren't really smoking like they would or could be with a cigarette. That was the first thing that caught his attention. The second was the fact that the man sat down in a lone chair, taking up that space as his own. Teddy passed his forgotten cigarette to the guy at his side and he took a few moments, gauging the man to get his attention. It was the man who locked gazes with him. That's how it seemed anyhow. His brows drew in heavily and took their time looking over Teddy's half naked form before looking away. Teddy took his time to shuffle his way through the wading men and all the testosterone there. He stepped past two men going at it like rabbits and it wasn't pretty. The older man's heavy wheezing threw him off even despite the boy's whimpers. 

Teddy approached the larger man and that drew Ronnie's attention all over again. "Watch or play?" He asked simply. Ronnie didn't respond instantly and yet his gaze didn't waver either. Teddy let something of a pout settle on his lips and he lowered into Ronnie's lap all the same. He played with the top button of his shirt and sighs, waiting patiently more or less. 

"Get on your fucking knees." Ronnie drawled in a deep East Ender accent, one some might be hardly capable of understanding. Teddy dropped from his lap, more so sliding in between the gangster's legs and peering up at Ronnie. His mouthed watered just thinking about it and even more so once Ronnie started to undo his pants, his belt the first to be rid of and tucked at his side. A stray hand of Ron's met the back of his neck and he watched as the hardening length was freed carelessly. Teddy glanced upward at the man and then back down again while he was urged forward. 

"I could really do without the hand." He said without a second thought of possible repercussion or distaste for his usually mouthy self. He promptly was yanked by his hair and urged forward again. Ron leaned in close to make himself clear. 

"It's not a fucking question about what you want. I mean, really, do you think I want to focus on what you want right now? Now open your mouth. Be a good boy." His brows quirked, a slight tick and he recline back into his seat and returned to puffing on his cigar. Casual, relaxed like he hadn't just threatened him. Teddy liked it. It made him smile and giggle amidst all the threats and hair pulling. He had to admit it felt quite good. Teddy didn't need further insistence. He moved in closer, almost feeling shrouded by the chair the gangster sat in along with his size in general. It was comforting, and he imagined that somehow they were the only ones in the room. It wasn't that he normally cared about getting fucked or touched near people, Teddy could even call it arousing to be watched. Ron was different and all the more so in the way he seemed nearly nonchalant about him sucking the life out of him. 

Teddy watched Ron in the process of parting his lips for the head, changing his mind in the moment and dipping his head. He licked a wet stripe along the underside of his member, a soft sigh leaving him. He was pleased with the taste of him, to say the least. The rent boy paid meticulous attention to leaving licks and kisses before being wholly satisfied, parting his lips again to make way for the head and shaft all together. 

To say the least, he managed to please Ronnie Kray. For the first time that week.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this story is going, but it's going!


End file.
